totaldramafanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Pahkitew: Animal Adventures
Team Pahkitew: Animal Adventures is a fictional animated series. Summary Team Pahkitew goes on adventures around Pahkitew Island and are accompanied by animal partners. Characters Team Pahkitew * Jasmine - The leader of Team Pahkitew and Shawn's girlfriend. Her animal partner is Kangaroo. * Sky - Dave's crush and Shawn's best friend. Her animal partner is Eagle. She is very ticklish and squirms when her ticklish spots are touched. * Topher - Ella's crush and Dave's best friend. His animal partner is Raccoon. * Leonard - Sugar's crush and best friend. His animal partner is Pangolin. * Ella - Topher's crush. Her partner is Squirrel. * Beardo - Sammy's crush. His animal partner is Lion. * Dave - Sky's crush and Topher's best friend. His animal partner is Aardwolf. * Shawn - Jasmine's crush and Sky's best friend. His animal partner is Aardvark. His most ticklish spot is his feet, as being tickled there is the worst torture imaginable. * Scarlett - Max's self-proclaimed sidekick. Her animal partner is Chameleon. * Max - Scarlett's self-proclaimed sidekick. His animal partner is Mole. * Rodney - Amy's past crush. His animal partner is Rooster. * Amy - Rodney's past crush and Sammy's sister. Her animal partner is Sheep. * Sammy - Amy's sister. Her animal partner is Armadillo. * Sugar - Leonard's crush and best friend. Her animal partner is Possum. Team Pahkitew Animal Partners * Kangaroo - Jasmine's animal partner. Her only fear is being in the dark without night vision goggles. She has a food obsession and adores watching Animal Survivor, as it is her favorite TV show of all time. * Eagle - Sky's animal partner. Like Sky, Eagle is very ticklish, especially on her feet. Her feet are her most ticklish spot. Whenever Sky touches any of Eagle's feet to use her toenails for cutting or unlocking something, Eagle giggly laughs because Sky seems to tickle her foot. * Raccoon - Topher's animal partner. He loves being in the spotlight but is willing to share with his friends if necessary. * Pangolin - Leonard's animal partner. He likes doing magic but often gets confused on which spell to use. * Squirrel - Ella's animal partner. She admires Ella's singing and enjoys collecting and eating acorns. * Lion - Beardo's animal partner. He loves making sounds. * Aardwolf - Dave's animal partner. He often gets nervous but is a friend at heart. * Aardvark - Shawn's animal partner. He knows karate and loves doing it. * Chameleon - Scarlett's animal partner. She is extremely intelligent and loves creating things. She also does arts and crafts as a hobby and enjoys doing chores. * Mole - Max's animal partner. He isn't as evil as his human partner but is incredible at pulling pranks and playing tricks on the other animal partners. * Rooster - Rodney's animal partner. He can be shy but is very friendly. * Sheep - Amy's animal partner. She is snooty like her human partner but teases the other animal partners by playfully tickling them. She also loves horror movies. * Armadillo - Sammy's animal partner. She enjoys playing with the other animal partners and loves being tickled on her belly, as it is her most ticklish spot. * Possum - Sugar's animal partner. She has a sweets obsession and loves to eat. Others * Mystery Mouse - A mouse who gives mystery prizes to those who catch him. He mostly shows up at the Team Pahkitew Headquarters to see if any members of Team Pahkitew and/or animal partners can catch him to win a mystery prize for the whole team and their animal partners. He hides from his catchers by hiding in the clothing of their friends. He debuts in Hide and Squeak. * Bella the Bull - A bull that is big. She visits the Team Pahkitew Headquarters and tickle attacks anyone who is wearing red, her favorite color. She debuts in The Bull. Abilities Solo * Kangaroo Strength - Kangaroo uses this ability when there's something heavy for only her to carry. * Eagle Flight - Eagle uses this ability when there's a high place that only she can reach. * Raccoon Showbiz - Raccoon uses this ability when there's something that causes a problem in his shows. * Pangolin Magic - Pangolin uses this ability when magic has to be used to fix a problem. * Squirrel Sing - Squirrel uses this ability when Team Pahkitew has to get attention from any of the animals on Pahkitew Island. * Lion Sound - Lion uses this ability when a soothing and/or calm sound needs to played to improve someone's bravery and/or courage. * Aardwolf Mechanics - Aardwolf use this ability when he has to repair broken automobiles and machines or build an attachment to said machine or automobile. * Aardvark Fight - Aardvark uses this ability when he has to fight. * Chameleon Gizmo - Chameleon uses this ability when a gadget needs to be used for something. * Mole Evil - Mole uses this ability when a sneaky plan needs to be used if Team Pahkitew is in a pickle. * Rooster Farming - Rooster uses this ability when he has to do his farming stuff. * Sheep Stealth - Sheep uses this ability when she has to be stealthy to get past someone. * Armadillo Speed - Armadillo uses this ability when she has to be speedy to do something. * Possum Baking - Possum uses this ability when she has to bake scrumptious treats, such as cupcakes. Partner * Partners in Survival - Jasmine and Kangaroo use this partner ability when they have to do something survival-related. * Partners in Flight - Sky and Eagle use this partner ability when they have fly to retrieve something. * Partners in Showbiz - Topher and Raccoon use this partner ability when they have to fix something in their shows after it makes them go wrong. * Partners in Magic - Leonard and Pangolin use this partner ability when they have to use magic to fix a problem. * Partners in Sing - Ella and Squirrel use this partner ability when they have to sing a song. * Partners in Sound - Beardo and Lion use this partner ability when they have to make sounds. * Partners in Mechanics - Dave and Aardwolf use this partner ability when they have to repair a machine or automobile that is broken or to build an attachment to said machine or automobile. * Partners in Fight - Shawn and Aardvark use this partner ability when they have to fight. * Partners in Gizmo - Scarlett and Chameleon use this partner ability when they have to use a gadget for something. * Partners in Evil - Max and Mole use this partner ability when they have to use a sneaky plan that might help Team Pahkitew if they're in a pickle. * Partners in Farming - Rodney and Rooster use this partner ability when they have to do something farm-related. * Partners in Stealth - Amy and Sheep use this partner ability when they have to be stealthy to get past someone. * Partners in Speed - Sammy and Armadillo use this partner ability when they have to be speedy to do something. * Partners in Baking - Sugar and Possum use this partner ability when they have to bake scrumptious treats such as cakes. Episodes Season 1 # Off The Ball! - When a cabbage rolls into the lawn of the Team Pahkitew Headquarters, Team Pahkitew and their animal partners break out a game of catch before eating it for lunch. # Pahkitew Bathtime - Team Pahkitew and their animal partners try to get hot water from Scuba Bear so they can have a nice warm bath. # Shape Up with Team Pahkitew - Sugar grows heavier and Possum and the rest of Team Pahkitew and their animal partners do their best to help her lose weight. # Sammy in a Tizzy - Sammy is inconsolable after Amy steals her teddy bear, so Armadillo, Sky and Jasmine work really hard to return it. # Pahkitew Scrumping - Team Pahkitew wants some apples but the tree with the juiciest apples is too tall. # Still Life - Dave and Aardwolf oil paint the headquarters but run out of paint, so they have Shawn and Aardvark to look after the painting. # Mower Mouth - A goat that has the same appetite as Kangaroo eats almost all the grass in the garden of the headquarters and Sky, Eagle, Ella, Squirrel, Jasmine and Kangaroo have to stop him. # Take Away - After observing Dave order some pizza, Aardwolf and the other animal partners try to get some pizza of their own. # The Bull - Jasmine and Kangaroo learn that Bella the Bull, a big bull that visits the headquarters, tickle attacks anyone who is wearing red and decide to have some ticklish fun with her. # Saturday Night Shawn - Shawn uses his record player for a dance party. Meanwhile, Aardvark tries to do the same thing that Shawn is doing with his record player, but has trouble doing so. # The Kite - Sky's kite flies through the garden of the headquarters and gets stuck in a tree, so she has to get her kite down with Eagle's assistance. # Little Sheep of Horrors - Sheep's love for horror movies inspires a brand new movie choice for Team Pahkitew's movie night. # Buzz Off Bees - Kangaroo and the animal partners encounter a hive of bees, which they attempt to get honey from. # Fleeced - It's haircut day for Sheep but Amy's different hairstyle choices inspires Sheep to do a haircut of her own. # Shawn Shoots Sheep - Shawn finds his camera and starts taking various pictures of Sheep. # Big Top Topher - Fascinated in the circus, Topher ventures off, resulting in Raccoon trying to catch him and return him before everyone else discovers his disappearance from the headquarters. # Fetching - Aardwolf and Dave play a game of fetch that almost causes chaos. # Mountains Out of Molehills - Mole pulls pranks on Sky and Eagle while they're dancing. # Who's the Mommy? - A quartet of chick hatchlings bond to Shawn, thinking he's their mother. After a while, Shawn gives in to the chicks and helps them find their real mother. # Things That Go Bump - Halloween pranks in the night disturb Shawn and Dave's bravery. Aardwolf and Aardvark investigate and the culprit is eventually revealed. # Abracadabra! - Raccoon puts on a magic show after Topher decides to let him keep his magic set. # Sheep on the Loose - When Sheep goes on a bus to the local amusement park on Pahkitew Island, Amy must go get her while Jasmine and Shawn tickle wrestle each other. # Pahkitew Washday - Sheep and the animal partners have to wash the dirty garments before their human partners get back. # The Visitor - When a strange spacecraft crash-lands on the headquarters, Team Pahkitew helps its little green occupant get airborne again. # Shawn the Farmer - When Rodney gets sick, Shawn has to help Rooster do his farming stuff while Aardvark takes care of Rodney. # Tooth Fairy - After Dave, Aardvark and Shawn help him get his painful tooth pulled out, Aardwolf hopes that the tooth fairy gives him a chocolate coin. # Aardwolf Puts His Foot in It - When Dave has Aardwolf guard their freshly laid concrete, Sugar uses it as the Hollywood Walk of Fame, which causes Aardwolf to try and fix the mess before Dave finds out. # Animal Hiccups - Chameleon drinks her favorite juice too fast and gets the hiccups. Scarlett tries to help with all of the usual tricks, but none of them work. Eventually, Chameleon's hiccups are cured by a very likely feeling: tickles. # If You Can't Stand The Heat - It's a scorching hot day on Pahkitew Island and Team Pahkitew wants to take a dip in the lake but only Scuba Bear is blocking their path. # Sheep Sleep Walking - Sheep starts walking in her sleep, causing problems around the headquarters. # Tidy Up - When Aardwolf is asked to take out the trash, he accidentally gets a tear on the bag and has to collect the fallen garbage. # Sugar's Elephant - When Sugar's pet elephant comes to the headquarters, Aardwolf and the animal partners find that she's cuter and more adorable than they think. # Camping Chaos - When Jasmine pitches a messy camp in the backyard of the headquarters and goes exploring around Pahkitew Island, Kangaroo and the animal partners decide to do some exploring around the camp. # Helping Hound - After Dave builds a robotic copy of Aardwolf, it malfunctions and causes chaos around the headquarters, leading to Dave and Aardwolf to catch him and get rid of them. # Troublesome Tractor - Rodney and Rooster discover that their tractor is broken and decide to try and repair it themselves. # Stick with Me - Aardwolf accidentally leaves his tube of glue open, causing a sticky situation. # Heavy Metal Shawn - Dave and Aardwolf use their metal detector to find treasure. When Shawn and Aardvark try it, they detect the greatest metal treasure of all. # Snore-Worn Shawn - Shawn is annoyed with Beardo's sleep beatboxing, so he tries everything he can to get a peaceful night's sleep. # Save the Tree - A woodchuck beaver wants to cut down Jasmine's favorite tree for its dam. However, Jasmine is taking drastic measures to avoid having her favorite tree get cut down. # Shawn Encounters - Two aliens arrive at the headquarters one night and run riot, causing Shawn and Aardvark to attempt to get rid of them before the headquarters gets wreaked. Season 2 # Double Trouble - Jasmine and Kangaroo respectively dress up as Shawn and Aardvark to play a trick on them. # Draw the Line - Shawn and Dave's artistic skills lead the two friends to a paint battle. # Sleepless Nights - Dave and Aardwolf's stable roof breaks, causing water from the bathroom to pour in their room and for them to fix their roof while trying not to get too wet. # Spring Lamb - While playing hide and seek with the rest of Team Pahkitew, Sheep gets a spring stuck to her tail, causing her to bounce up to high hiding places. # Strictly No Dancing - Dave and Sky try to ballroom dance but Dave keep touching Sky's ticklish sides, hips and underarms. # Who's the Caddy? - When Dave comes across his golf clubs, he challenges Aardwolf to a game. # Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow - Sheep finds Amy's wig and decides to mess with it. # Bagpipe Buddy - Aardwolf finds Dave's bagpipes and attempts to return them to him. # Supersize Sammy - Sammy accidentally eats a tomato grown with fertilizer and expands to become the King Kong of Team Pahkitew, causing Armadillo to figure out a way to return her partner to normal size while trying to prevent destruction of the headquarters. # Lock Out - While preparing for bed, Dave and Aardwolf accidentally lock themselves out of their bedroom and the twosome have to get in their room without getting sleepy. # Cheetah Cheater - A wildlife film inspires Mole to pull a prank on the other animal partners by disguising himself as a leopard. # Ewe've Been Framed - When Aardwolf loses Dave's new glasses, he and Aardvark must find the glasses before Dave finds out and panics. # Dave's New Hat - Dave wants a new hat, so he and Aardwolf go to the Hat Store to find a hat that suits Dave well. # Hide & Squeak - Mystery Mouse shows up at the headquarters and Sheep and the animal partners are determined to catch him to win a mystery prize for themselves and their human partners. # Frantic Romantic - Rodney and Rooster are invited by their future dates for a romantic dinner at Pahkitew Steakhouse, but they are not wearing the correct clothing, so they decide to use their creativity to make the perfect clothes. # Everything Must Go - Scarlett holds a garage sale in hopes of selling all of her old science stuff. # Pahkitew Party Animals - Jasmine is hosting a party at Pahkitew Party Palace for her birthday and everyone on the island is invited, including Scuba Bear, Kangaroo and the animal partners. Season 3 # The Stand Off - A traffic jam occurs on the road and Team Pahkitew tries to get past so they can get their breakfast. # The Coconut - Jasmine and Kangaroo win a coconut at a carnival and they and the rest of Team Pahkitew and animal partners try to crack it open so they can drink the coconut water and eat it. # The Shepherd - Aardwolf, Dave and Sheep enter a shepherd contest to try and earn a trophy. # You Missed A Bit - Jasmine tries to give Kangaroo a bath but Kangaroo keeps moving because Jasmine seems to tickle her. # Let's Spray - Max and Mole decide to make graffiti art, which drives everyone else crazy. Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Trivia * The first five seasons of this show are based on Shaun the Sheep, while the sixth season is based on Ella the Elephant. * This show airs on Cartoon Network, Boomerang and the Total Drama YouTube Channel. * The Team Pahkitew animal partners share the same attire and hair styles as their human partners and have the ability to speak. * All episodes in Seasons One through Five are each 8-minutes long, while all episodes in Season Six are each twenty-two minutes long with two eleven-minute segments. * In a tickle scene from Hide and Squeak, Mystery Mouse hides in Sheep's fleece but Sheep laughs and states that he tickles. * In another tickle scene from Hide and Squeak, Mystery Mouse hides in Shawn's shirt but Shawn laughs and says he tickles. Category:Series Category:Total Drama Shows